Our World's Collide
by stace and lottie xoxox
Summary: Iris and Arianna are two normal girls; until they are transported into Middle Earth. They join the Fellowship, and along the journey they find adventure, humour, and even a little bit of romance...
1. Coming to Middle Earth

**Stacey: Hey guys! This is our first story, hope ya like it! :D**

**Lottie: Ello! If it sucks, please tell us, but we may break your face. JK, just your nose.**

**Stacey : Ignore my friend there, we are both a bit hyper on icing! But ya know, yeahhh.**

**Lottie : Please review!**

** Disclaimer: We do not own LOTR… yet. Just our OC's, Iris and Arianna! **

As Iris slowly woke from her deep sleep; she suddenly realised something wasn't quite right. She wasn't lying on her warm cosy bed, but what felt like a cold ground. Her dark brown eyes snapped open and she sat upright, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape. Iris just sat there, not moving. She couldn't think, she didn't want to. Her head slowly turned round to look at her unfamiliar surroundings. Trees towered above her head, green grass sprouted from the ground; hills stretched across the land as far as the eye could see. Flowers were growing; making vibrant patches of colours appear. Birds of all different species were singing in the background, butterflies were flying round the forest, happily perching on a flower petal before flying off again. The sun's golden rays were streaming through the trees, illuminating every shade of colour found in the forest. Iris found a small laugh escape her lips, this place was unreal. It was so different. Almost dreamlike.

She stopped looking around and thought to herself. '_Where. The hell. Am I_?' Iris scrambled to her feet to find some clue of where she was, when she noticed that her balance had somehow changed. Her gaze turned towards the ground. She screamed in shock and fell to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FEET!'Iris grabbed hold of her left foot. Her feet had grown to about twice their normal size! Whereas before, Iris's feet were smooth and small, now there were huge and had tuffs of hair growing out of them. She just stared, her mouth agape. '_Great...'_ she thought to herself _'I have no damn clue where I am, I'm in my pyjamas; and I must look like a right freaking idiot sitting on my backside screaming at my new circus feet!_' She hoisted herself up with help from a nearby tree. Cursing under her breath she tried get used to the feeling of having abnormally large... and hairy feet.

She walked slowly round a trunk of an old oak tree, and as every second passed, she got used to the fact she had 'circus feet'. Iris let out a long sigh, _'well'_ the thought drifted through her mind _'I better find out where I am, and how in god's name I ended up here'_. As Iris started walking, her eyes took in the breath-taking forest; she had never felt more peaceful. **Thud.** Iris faceplanted the ground. She groaned. Obviously, she didn't have the hang of walking around with 'circus feet'. As she was wiping mud and leaves of her annoyed face, the thing she tripped over, moved and moaned. Iris screamed and ran for cover behind a tree, before she looked back, she made a mental note; to stop screaming. Iris shook her head rapidly, she was tough, and her black belt proved it! She grinned at the memory of winning her first fight, despite the situation she was in. Iris took a big breath, hoping, in some way, that a lung full of air would give her more courage. Well, it didn't. But she didn't care; she looked round for some sort of weapon. _'This is a forest Sherlock;'_ she thought to herself _'there's hardly going to be a random gun on the ground'_. Something on the forest floor caught her eye. A grin spread across her face. It was... a big branch? She grasped the branch tightly, and eyed the 'log' on the ground. She liked to think of herself as stealthy, truth be told, she really was. Iris crept silently along the forest floor, until she was about five foot away, then she crouched. Her breathing became quiet; Iris let herself blend in with her surroundings even though her mind was on red alert. Her brown eyes scouted a possible escape route, she tightened her grip on the branch; her pulse was pounding in her ears as she let her dark brown gaze settle on her target. The sounds of the forest slowly disappeared as Iris leapt through the forest air, swinging the large branch at the 'log'. Her face fixed with determination.

Arianna woke to the feeling of something sticking into her back. She fumbled around her side, trying to find her light switch, but her eyes shot open in an instant. Beneath her, instead of feeling her nice, warm bed, she could feel grass and twigs. Hardly daring to breathe, she looked around her as she lay on the ground, and gasped when she saw a pale blue sky, surrounded by towering trees. But what surprised her most was that she could see all the little details of the trees, from the small upper branches to the birds nest partially hidden in the leaves. Everything looked so much clearer.

Arianna was just about to push herself up when she heard groaning and mumbling coming from a few meters away. Her eyes snapped shut, and her heart beat wildly against her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FEET!" Arianna jumped at the shout, but the voice sounded familiar… She just couldn't place it. She began thinking of a way to defend herself if needs be, or attack the person and run away. She heard them getting closer, and bean to panic. They were going to find her any second now…

**Thud.**

Arianna let out a long groan as whoever it was kicked her hard and fell over. She rolled onto her side and clutched her stomach in pain, still groaning. She momentarily thought this was not a good idea, as the person could have attacked or even killed her easily because of her vulnerability. But, instead, they let out a very high-pitched scream and ran away. A girl! She let out a sigh of relief, scolding herself for being so worried. She sat up hesitantly, making sure she wasn't hurt. She felt dizzy and her back was a little sore, but other than that, she felt alright. She stood and quickly looked around, assessing where she was. It wasn't anywhere she recognized. _'How on earth did I get here?'_ She thought, miserably. She was too focused on wondering where she was that she didn't hear the pattering of feet until it was too late. She whirled around to see a large branch coming straight for her head. She closed her eyes and raised her arms to shield her head, and waited for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes slowly, and gasped when she saw she had caught the branch in her hand! And she hadn't even felt it!

"Let go! I'll hurt you, I swear I will…" Arianna looked down at the small figure that had spoken, amused. Her amusement was quickly replaced by shock, and her surprise was mirrored in the small girl's face.

"Iris?" She asked in disbelief. "Arianna?" Iris gasped as well. Arianna nodded mutely, dropping the stick, and Iris launched herself at her friend. "Ari!" They were laughing and crying, hugging each other to death. After several minutes, they finally pulled apart, and Iris frowned.

"But…. Why are you so tall?" She asked, puzzled. Arianna raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you so small!" She replied, and her little friend's frown deepened.

"I'm not…." She looked down at herself and her eyes widened. Arianna Smirked and rolled her eyes. "I'm a freaking midget!" She finished, sounding worried.

"Yes, you are! Why? You know, you look like those things off that film, what's it called? Lord of the Rings!" Arianna laughed, but Iris looked troubled. 'Wait,' Arianna thought, 'what if…? We're in a forest, somewhere we don't know, and Iris looks weird. I don't think that's a coincidence…'

"Iris…" She started slowly, "I think you're a hobbit."

"I'm a WHAT?"

Iris's mouth hung open._ 'Lord of The Rings... Hobbit?'_ Iris kept replying her friend's words in her head. Her brow continued to crease as her confusion grew. _'If I remember correctly'_ she thought _'Lord of the rings was that film that we watched agess ago. And a Hobbit was them short little midget people with big... hairy... feet...'_

"Damn it!" Iris said, out loud "Why do I have to be the weird midget person!" Iris crossed her arms over her chest in a frustrated manor. Her friend started to giggle next to her. Iris glared at her, and then her eyes narrowed slowly, she realised something had changed about her friend. Iris looked closely at Arianna's face._ 'Now don't get me wrong'_ she thought to herself _'Ari did look pretty before, but dangg! That girl got beautiful!_' Iris, much to her annoyance, had to reach up to poke Arianna's cheek; her friend gave her a questioning look "Are you using a new face cream or somthin?" Arianna just grinned and shook her head

"Only you could be talking about face cream at a time like this"

"well" Iris started "it's just... you look beautiful! And we both know you looked like mong before" Arianna hit her playfully on the arm.

"well" Arianna said while she flicked her long golden hair over her shoulder, giving her little friend a mocking smile.

"Maybe I have turned into one of them beautiful elf's" Iris, much to her annoyance again, had to reach up to poke her friend's ear.

"You got the ears for it" Arianna's brow creased and her light brown eyes narrowed as she felt her ears, she gasped when her fingers grazed the pointed top. Iris, however, had a massive grin on her face; she was amused at the sight of her friends shock

"See!" She said while pointing a finger in Arianna's face.

"I'm not the only freak around here" At this point, Iris forgot how scary Arianna could be. Because Iris's new height made her really small, Arianna wanted to advantage. Iris was laughing at the death glare she was receiving from her friend, when Arianna took a step towards her, clearly showing the height difference with the fact that Arianna had to move her whole head down just to look at her friend. Iris's laughter slowly died away, she stood still for a moment. A flicker of mischief flashed through her eyes, and she grinned. Iris suddenly bolted away from Arianna. Laughing to herself, she started screaming

"HELP! THE CRAZY ELF LADY'S GONNA KILL ME!"

**Just a remainder, please review! :D Thanks!**


	2. Meeting Frodo Baggins

**Stacey: Hey guys! (Again) No one told us if it was crap so we're going to write some more ^-^**

**Lottie: Thanks for not saying it was rubbish! I am slightly upset I didn't get to break anyones face…. But ah well! Here's chapter 2!**

**Stacey: OMG! (Pleaseeeeeeeeee review!) If you do, we will give you a free black rider ;) eh? Eh? You know you want one… **

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own LOTR, only our own characters! **

As Frodo was getting dressed he wondered what he was going to do today, he didn't want to be bored, he knew that. 'I could ask Samwise' He thought to himself, 'but I think he's gardening all day' He frowned, he knew that Merry and Pippin would be in Farmer Maggot's fields today, getting as much food as they could grab in their hands. But he grew tired of robbing the old farmer long ago. He shrugged, 'I guess he could read one of Bilbo old books ' He thought. He smiled, 'That's a good idea actually' He decided 'I haven't been in the forest for some time now, and I do wish to finish that book ' He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded, he turned on his heel and walked out of his bedroom to the study. His piercing blue eyes wondered along the spines of the books that rested happily along the old wooden bookshelf, and smiled when he found the one he was looking for. He had already read this book about 100 times, but it was a classic. He grabbed the book with a gold scripture that spelt 'Trolls' on the front, and carried it under his left arm to the door. As he opened the front door he was greeted by a warm sunny day, he felt the golden sun rays on his face and grinned. He breathed in the fresh air and stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Sam." Frodo said with happiness in his voice.

"Hullo Mr. Frodo." Sam said when looking up is good friend, and employer.

"I see you av one of Bilbo's old books in your hand." Sam said, laughing at the fact that his friend was easily predicted.

"Aye, that I do" Frodo replied slightly chuckling .

"Well I'm off now Sam, I'll see you at the Green Dragon around 9?" Frodo said while walking down the path to exit Bag-End.

"Aye, that you will Mr. Frodo" Sam shouted before settling down and doing some more gardening. As Frodo closed the gate behind him he smiled to himself 'It never ceases to amazing me' He told himself 'How everyday Samwise is always happy, his spirits are never dampened' His thoughts took him all the way to the edge of the Shire forest. Frodo stopped thinking as he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of the forest. His big blue eyes twinkled as he opened them, and he started walking toward his favourite tree where he liked to read by. The sun rays were steaming through the trees making the Shire pitifully beautiful today. He looked at the grand oak tree and smiled, he remembered the many days he spent here, even as a child he loved coming to this spot. He sat down and nestled into a big nook in the trunk. He looked around the forest in awe, and then his blue gaze settled on his book as he opened the yellowed pages. As soon as he started reading, his mind was far away, his surrounding faded away as gray rocks replaced them. You could see the Troll's faces indented into the hard rock's surface. He was snapped out of his trance when heard a scream, his brow creased in confusion. Frodo stood up and closed the book and gently laid it on the forest floor, he walked warily towards where the scream was. He shrugged 'I must of heard things' Frodo thought. As he was walking back his head snapped behind him

"HELP! THE CRAZY ELF LADY'S GONNA KILL ME!" He raised an eyebrow, at what was being screamed 'Elf lady?' He thought to himself ''Elf's tend not to come round these parts, and Elf's defiantly don't go around killing people ' He shrugged for the second time that morning and turned round. Only for someone to collide with him head on!

"OOFT" Iris and Frodo landed in a confused pile on the floor.

Arianna laughed, and started walking in the direction Iris had run. It didn't matter that she was a hobbit and Arianna was an elf, and they were in a completely different world; Iris was still as crazy and as fun as before. There was never a boring moment when she was around. Completely lost in her thoughts, Arianna took no notice of the direction she was going in. That is, until she walked into a tree. Stumbling back, she began muttering and swearing under her breath.

"Smooth, Ari. Now where on Earth did Iris go? The damned girl- ermm, hobbit- is too weird for her own good! She's probably gone and got herself lost! Man, where is she! I don't know, stop talking to yourself, you lunatic…" She trailed off, and, after staring at her surrounding for a moment, marched off determinedly. Her new elf ears picked up a sound coming from a short way off. It sounded like someone walking into something… Iris. 'Who else could it be?' Arianna thought, rolling her eyes. She crept up to the sound, and, hiding behind a convenient tree, saw Iris tangled up with someone on the floor. The other person got up quickly, dusting himself off, and Arianna saw a small boy, presumably another hobbit. He had black, curly hair, big blue eyes and large, hairy feet. She watched as he offered his hand to Iris, who gladly accepted. He pulled her to her feet gently, not letting go of her hand even when she was upright. Arianna leant in, and, with her elf hearing, heard him say to Iris,

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before?" Quickly deciding this was the time to intervene; Arianna stepped forward out of her hiding place, stepping on some twigs to make sure she was heard. The two hobbits jumped at the sound, and Iris, seeing who it was, ran behind the boy.

"She's gonna freaking kill me!" She squeaked, a grin on her face. Arianna laughed and stepped forward, but was surprised when the boy stood in her ways, arms out stretched.

"I cannot let you touch this girl. You will not hurt her!" He demanded in what he obviously thought was a threatening voice. Arianna just raised her eyebrows at Iris, who stepped out from behind him and hastily began to explain.

"Oh, no, it's alright, we were just mucking about. We're friends, really." The boy frowned, and lowered his arms.

"Oh, I see. But you never answered my question. Who are you? I think I would remember such a pretty face." He asked, looking at Iris. Arianna was having a hard time containing her laughter, especially when she saw her little hobbit friend blush. She seemed to be having a hard time speaking, so Arianna helped her out.

"She's called Iris. And I'm Arianna, if you want to know. Who might you be?" She inquired, tilting her head in a questioning manner. The boy straightened up.

"My name is Frodo Baggins." He answered. Frodo…. 'Sounds familiar…' Arianna thought. 'Oh! Lord of the Rings, of course! How could I forget!'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Baggins. Would you mind… doing us a favour?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Of course." He answered quickly, looking back at Iris, who blushed again.

"Well… could you tell us where we are? You we're right; we're not from around here, and I'm afraid we got a bit lost."

"Oh! Of course! If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Umm, very far away!" Arianna answered vaguely, after sharing a worried look with Iris,

"Now, lets go!"

**Stacey : Hey, hey you! Yes you! Review! **

**Lottie: REVIEWWW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE!**


	3. The Shire and BagEnd

**Lottie: Thanks to our first reviewer, littleblackbackpack! Your review made my day!:)**

**Stacey: Yeah, your awesome! :D and our first subscribers, ****feltonxxdodo, LDSDrumlinegurl and LegolasxxLover! heheheheeeeee so here is the next chapter, we hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own LOTR, and we never will :'(**

* * *

><p>As Iris and Arianna were being led out of the forest, their eyes were taking in all the breath-taking sights that the forest had to offer, whether it would be the beautiful butterflies, or the babbling brook. They had never seen anything so beautiful! Iris's and Arianna's eyes met, and they grinned. Though, Iris was still having troubling thoughts, there were so many questions buzzing in her head, that she was surprised that Arianna's new elf ears didn't hear it. She looked down her feet and frowned, she still didn't like her new feet, but, there was nothing she could do about it. She wondered how her friend was coping, how Arianna would be dealing with coming here, in a new world.<p>

She sneaked a peek at their new guide; she looked at his jet black curly hair, the way it moved in the wind. She found herself blushing at these thoughts that were running through her mind.

Arianna took a glance at her little hobbit friend, and raised an eyebrow over the blush that was creeping over her cheeks. Wondering what could have caused Iris to blush she followed her gaze, and she hid her laughter when she realised she was staring at Frodo. Grinning mischievously, she asked him.

"So, Frodo, tell us about yourself!" Iris shot her friend a panicked look, but Arianna ignored it. Frodo turned to her.

"Well, I suppose. What would you like to know?" He replied graciously. Her grin widened.

"Well, how about…. Do you have a girlfriend?" She giggled when Iris turned beetroot red and glared at her. Frodo started blushing also.

"Ermm, well, no I don't. Why do you ask?" He answered, embarrassed, and Arianna shrugged innocently.

"I was just wondering. Just wanted to know something about you, and that seemed like a good place to start!" She told him sweetly, the perfect picture of innocence. Iris looked and glared at her friends falseness again.

Iris couldn't believe what her friend was saying. She clenched her fists in anger. She glared at Arianna, she could feel herself going red. 'Calm down Iris' she told herself, she controlled her breathing and smiled. She wasn't going to let her friend aggravate her that easily.

"So, Frodo" Iris started "Where exactly are we, I kinda lost my sense of direction.."

She heard her friend snigger, and said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear,

"You'll lose your freakin' hand if you don't stop laughing." Arianna replied to this threat by grinning.

"You're just outside the Shire of course!" Frodo answered, oblivious to the other conversation, and Iris turned her attention back to the hobbit. 'Oh, the cute hobbit is talking again. Hobbit!' she quickly corrected her thoughts. 'Just hobbit.' She didn't want to start blushing again.

"Oh. Right. Obviously." She said aloud, a little sarcastically. Arianna snorted but Frodo just looked confused. Shaking his head, he quickened his pace, leading them out into the open. Iris' jaw slackened at the sight that greeted them. Dotted around were several hills. But on the side of all these hills, were doors. Round, hobbit-sized, doors. Looking further out, she could see that were loads of hills, each with their own little doors and windows on the sides of them. She was still gaping when Arianna poked her in the shoulder. She stumbled forwards, and carried on following Frodo. He led them past market stalls, selling fruit and other fresh produce, and over small bridge.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Iris looked over as Arianna spoke. She nodded mutely, but then a thought came into her head, and she smirked cheekily.

"You do realise you're going to have to bend down to get anywhere? Ha!" She laughed as her friend grumbled and huffed.

"Damn, you're right. Stupid hobbits…" She muttered.

"Hey!" Iris cried indignantly, and Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You're still freakishly small."

"Yes, I'm a freakin midget. But at least I don't stick out like a sore thumb in the market place." Iris replied in a cocky voice. Arianna looked round and hung her head in shame. She was at least two foot taller than even the tallest hobbits here in the market place. She felt her cheeks go red as she attracted curious and weird looks from everyone who could see her.

Iris laughed at her friends' embarrassment; it earned her a deathly glare from the tall elf in the midst of a hobbit market place. Iris's ears picked up Frodo's velvet voice directed at them. Her gaze turned towards his face, and Iris felt her temperature rise as she saw Frodo staring at her. Their eyes locked. Iris slowly got lost in those intense blue eyes, and her brown gaze roamed over his face, taking in the jet black locks that flowed around his head, his strong jaw, and rosy cheeks. She didn't know how long they were looking at each other, but the moment was soon ruined by two suspicious looking hobbits running head first into Frodo. One had sandy coloured hair, and the other had dark brown hair, and was slightly taller than the other.

"Hello, Frodo! And…. Who's this?" Said the one with sandy hair in what sounded like an Scottish accent. Frodo sighed, rubbing his back, and turned to introduce them.

"Pippin, this is Iris and Arianna. This is Peregrin Took, otherwise known as Pippin," He pointed to the sandy haired one who spoke. "And this is Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry." He pointed to the dark haired one. They each smiled and bowed to Iris politely, making her blush, but their eyes widened when they looked up at Arianna.

"Merry…. It's an elf." Pippin breathed, staring up at her in awe. She fidgeted, uncomfortable at their gaze. She looked at Iris desperately, but she just smirked.

"Yes, Pip, I can see that." Merry too was staring at her, his eyes fixed on her pointy ears. She shook her hair to cover them, and to hide her face, and Frodo took the hint.

"Come, friends, its rude to stare! I'm sure Miss Arianna is uncomfortable enough as it is." Pippin and Merry mumbled apologies and looked away, but still kept shooting glances at her. Frodo smiled reassuringly at her, and she smiled gratefully back.

"Well, we better keep going. I'll see you later, Merry, Pippin?" He questioned them.

"You think we're going to miss all the fun? No, we're coming with you, Frodo! Where are you taking them?" Merry asked, trying to sound important and dignified. Arianna and Iris looked over at each other and snorted. Thankfully, the other hobbits didn't seem to hear them

"Well…" Frodo frowned, "I don't know. Where was it you said you were going?"

"Actually… we didn't. You see, we got a bit lost, and… you see…" Iris started nervously.

"We don't really have a place to stay. We're kind of, homeless, I guess." Arianna finished, equally nervous.

"Oh." Frodo looked worried. "Well, for now, come with me to Bag End. It's my home." He explained, after seeing the confused looks on the two girls faces.

They walked for about another half an hour, Merry and Pippin, chatting excitedly with Iris, and occasionally asking Arianna questions she couldn't answer about Elves. They were disappointed when she told them that she hadn't lived with Elves for years, so she didn't know what they were like, but they were soon back in high spirits. Frodo was at the front, leading them, and whenever Merry and Pippin were bugging Arianna, she went and talked to him about the Shire, and Bag End. He talked about them lovingly, describing things in details and sounding all poetic. After a while, they came across a large hobbit-hole, as Frodo called it. He introduced it to them as Bag-end, and ushered them up the path.

Sam was humming his favourite song as he was working on the Baggins' garden. A happy grin spread over his chubby face he looked at his work. 'Well,' Sam thought 'I think Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo will be quite pleased with the new flowers I put in.' He nodded to himself and started packing away his gardening tools . As he packed up his hedge cutters, he heard a group of people walking his way. As they came closer, he could hear Frodo, Merry and Pippin's voice, Sam frowned.

"Who could they be walking with?" Sam asked himself.

"I thought Mr. Frodo was out reading a book, everyone knows that when Mr. Frodo leaves to read a book, you don't see him till' sunset." His frown deepened. As Sam got up he dusted his trousers from the dirt that had collected at his knees. His frown was replaced by a kind smile as he turned round and saw Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and another hobbit? And a she-elf? He raised an eyebrow at Frodo.

"Hullo Mr. Frodo, Merry Pippin." He said smiling, giving them individual nods. Sam then turned to the two strangers and bowed, making Iris and Arianna blush.

"Sam, this is Iris and Arianna." Frodo said, pointing to the hobbit girl and the she-elf. Sam gasped as he took in the sight of Arianna. Frodo, Merry and Pippin laughed as Sam's awestruck face.

"Sam's a bit... obsessed with the elves." Merry explained while looking at the confused expression on Iris and Arianna's face. Arianna felt someone poking her right leg, she looked down at her little hobbit friend.

"Hear that?" Iris teased

"Some-one's obsessed with you." She said, a massive grin appearing on her hobbit face.

"Anyway," Frodo said while walking up the path to Bag-end's door, "Would any of you like some tea and some food?" Frodo was quickly answered by Pippin running towards the door.

"Aye, I wouldn't mind some food!" Pippin said while running past Frodo.

"Leave something for me" Merry called running after Pippin. Sam shook his head at the two hobbits that were currently feasting on whatever food Bag-end stored. He quickly followed Frodo into the kitchen leaving Iris and Arianna alone. The two friends burst out laughing at the strange sight that was the hobbits.

"You would be a good hobbit." Arianna said while reaching down and poking at her friends small ribs.

"Why's that?" Iris replied with a curious look on her face

"Because you eat anything and everything!" The she-elf said while throwing her arms up in the air making exaggerated expressions. Iris crossed her arms over her chest frowning.

"I do not!" She said, sounding hurt, though she was grinning. Arianna sighed while laughing a little.

"We both know that you do young hobbit." She said crouching down so she could look her small friend in the eye.

"But the time for discussing things like food will have to wait." Arianna said quietly.

"Why?" Iris replied in the same hushed tone.

"Because we need to talk, I'm not sure what I remember about the story line of Lord of the Rings, but I know it's not joy, happiness and singing bunnies." The crouched down elf whispered. Iris nodded with a serious expression on her face. Her dark brown eyes were clouded with many thoughts buzzing in her head as she walked slowly to the noise that was growing in the kitchen of Bag-end.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey: Please Review!<strong>

**Lottie: Just press the pretty button...**

**Stacey: Cheers!**


	4. A Very Long Day

**Stacey: So heyy! We didn't really take Fun167547's advice, so, sorry! **

**Lottie: We're not really sorry…. We are having fun writing this story! Sorry it took a bit longer than normal though, we were really busy.**

**Stacey: This chapter is longer than the rest though to make up for it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own LOTR, just Iris and Arianna.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about 'em Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered in Frodo's ear, eyeing the two strangers outside. Frodo looked at Sam and sighed.<p>

"I know they're a bit strange, but no respectful hobbit would let two ladies wonder round at night on their own. And besides, I thought you would be excited to see an elf." Frodo whispered back making Sam grin.

"Aye, that I am Mr. Frodo." He replied. "It's just, I'm wary. That's all." Sam continued, concern in his eyes. Frodo smiled, and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'You can never stop Sam being careful, even when an elf and a cute hobbit girl standing outside.' At this thought his brilliant blue gaze travelled to the tall elf, then settled on the young hobbit girl.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said, shaking a hand in front of his face.

"Are you ok?" The worried looking hobbit asked. Frodo's cheeks went pink when he realised he was staring at Iris.

"Aye, I'm fine. Let's go into the kitchen, or Merry and Pippin would have eaten everything!" Frodo said, while trying to hide the fact he was blushing. He and Sam turned round and walked toward the kitchen while wondering what that loud thudding sound was. Frodo raised an eyebrow at the two cousins wrestling on the floor, Sam caught their attention by clearing his throat.

"What are you two doing?" Questioned Sam, looking at the two strange hobbits on the ground

"Well-" Pippin started before Merry jumped on his back and pushed his head into the floor.

"Pip already had 3 cakes! And he wouldn't give me the last one!" Merry said while pushing Pippin's struggling body back on the floor. Pippin managed to push his face up long enough to say,

"Yes, well, the fat hobbit sitting on top of me already had all of the brownies!" Pippin growled as the two cousins started wrestling again. Both Frodo and Sam shook their heads. 'What is wrong with them?' Sam questioned himself. 'It's hard to believe I'm related to them.' Frodo thought. Footsteps could be heard on the floor of Bag-end. Frodo turned round slowly to see Arianna raising an eyebrow at the commotion going on and Iris's dark brown eyes widened as she saw the last cake. The black haired hobbit grinned, and he mouthed to Iris,

'Take the cake.' She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Frodo shrugged and turned back to talk to Sam about his weird cousins. Iris shuffled her feet, she was rather hungry, and the cake did look appetising...

"Can I have it?" She asked Frodo curiously. He nodded and smiled kindly, and she smiled back at him. She walked quickly past the two wrestling hobbits and snatched the last cake off the table. As she bit into it, Merry and Pippin's heads snapped up towards the hobbit girl, utter horror and shock etched into their faces. Iris smirked at them and put the rest of the cake in her mouth. She saw Arianna grinning at her from the corner of her eye, and winked at her.

"That was… the last…." Merry and Pippin spluttered. They looked at each other, then back at her, mouths opening and closing comically. Frodo rolled his eyes.

"Relax. It was just a cake!" He said, and was met with the glare of two angry hobbits. "Come on, sit down." He gestured towards Arianna and Iris, and motioned them towards the table. Iris nodded graciously. Arianna took one step and whacked her head against the bottom of a chandelier.

"Ow! Ow, ow…." She squealed, rubbing her forehead. She glared at the offending object, and very carefully ducked under it. She took her hands away from her head to see all five hobbits laughing at her. "Shut up." She growled at them, and, finding that all the chairs were too small for her, sat down on the floor, earning another laugh from the hobbits.

"I'm sorry…" Frodo apologised, still laughing, "But it's not every day you see an elf sit on your floor!"

"Aye, it's not!" Sam agreed, sitting down opposite Arianna. Frodo took a seat next to Iris, and Merry and Pippin sat down next to Sam.

"Where are you from?" Merry asked without hesitation.

"Merry!" Frodo scolded, glancing at Iris, who was staring frantically at Arianna.

"What? We all want to know. What are two young lassies like yourselves doing all alone away from home?"

"Ermm, well…" Both girls fumbled over what to say. 'If we tell them the truth, they'll think we've gone insane!' Arianna thought.

"We're from a place…" They said in unison, looking at each other.

"Very..." Arianna said.

"Very…" Iris continued.

"Far away." They finished together, looking around at the hobbits reaction. Frodo was looking expectant, Sam was frowning, and Merry and Pippin were looking confused.

"How far away? Where?" Sam asked curiously. Arianna saw Iris looking panicked, and quickly cut in.

"Far away… across… the sea?" She improvised, and let out a sigh of relief when the four hobbits nodded in understanding. Sam perked up, interested.

"Really? What's it like there?" He asked, but luckily, Arianna was saved from answering by another hobbit, older than the others. He walked into the kitchen, whistling to himself, not noticing the extra hobbit and elf.

"So, Frodo my boy, what have you…" He trailed off as he noticed Iris and Arianna for the first time. "Who are these fine young hobbits, then?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at Frodo. Arianna hastily stood up, being careful not to hit her head.

"I'm an elf, actually. My name's Arianna, and this is my friend Iris. She is a hobbit." She added, gesturing towards Iris, who smiled.

"Good lord, so you are. An elf, in my hobbit hole! Well I never! I'm Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Bilbo cried excitedly, shaking Arianna's offered hand enthusiastically.

Iris recognised the old hobbit immediately. It was Bilbo Baggins! She grinned, he was one of her favourite characters. As Iris shook Bilbo's hand she frowned slightly. 'If I remember correctly,' she wondered 'Bilbo is 111. He doesn't look that old...' As he started talking to her elf friend she took in his happy wrinkled face, his excited brown eyes, and she remembered. 'Ohhhhh yeah I remember now!' The grin re-appearing on her face, 'He has some ring, and I think... that it gives you prolonged life or something.' Bilbo turned round to Iris, and smiled kindly.

"It's nice to meet you Iris ..." Bilbo trailed off, Iris and Arianna suddenly realised that the hobbits didn't know their last name

" Underhill, Iris Underhill" Iris replied kindly. Bilbo's smile widened.

"Iris Underhill. What about you?" He asked, turning back to Arianna.

"Bloom. Arianna Bloom." She smiled at him. She liked this kind old hobbit.

"Well, now that introductions are over, perhaps you could tell me why you are here?" Bilbo rubbed his hands together, looking at them eagerly. Iris glanced at Frodo, before saying,

"Well, we are originally from across the sea," She grinned at Arianna, "But we came across here to… travel. Except, we got a bit lost, and we happened to stumble across Frodo, who offered to bring us back here." She finished.

"I have a question!" Merry jumped up. "Why are you wearing such strange clothing?" Both girls looked down at themselves, and realised what he was saying. Iris was wearing a white and blue Me to You vest top, with matching long bottoms, and had a fluffy white cardigan over the top. Arianna was wearing a ¾ sleeved plain purple top, with purple, white and blue checked bottoms. Neither were wearing shoes, but for hobbits, this seemed natural.

"Oh well…. When we came here, we were stranded in these clothes, and we don't have any others to change into." Arianna lied smoothly. Bilbo looked at them sympathetically.

"Well that's no good!" He exclaimed, and Frodo nodded.

"You can't go wondering about in that." He agreed.

"Do you know anywhere we could buy some? And, do you know of anywhere we could stay for a bit?" Arianna asked tentatively.

"You'll stay here, of course! We have plenty of spare rooms we aren't using!" Frodo stated like it was obvious. Iris looked like she was going to faint at the thought of staying there.

"Oh, no, we couldn't…" Arianna started, but was cut off by Bilbo.

"Of course you'll stay here. There's no use arguing! Now! I think we have a dress hanging up in a wardrobe somewhere… but… I'm afraid we don't have anything that will fit you, dear." He looked at Arianna apologetically, who blushed and looked down.

"Oh, no, it's fine." She mumbled. Sam patted her arm sympathetically, as this was the highest place he could reach.

"We can find something!" Merry announced, standing up. "But first, Iris needs to change!" Iris smiled at them gratefully, and followed Frodo down the hall, into a small room. He opened a wardrobe in the corner and pulled out a hobbit sized dress. Iris gasped in admiration. She wasn't much of a girly-girl, and didn't really wear dresses, but this was beautiful. It was a light turquoise, with golden embroidery around the edge. It had a high V-neck, and looked around knee-length. Frodo dusted it off slightly, and handed it to her.

"It hasn't been worn in quite a while, but it'll do for now." He smiled at her, and she smiled back shyly.

"Thank you ever so much for how kind you've been to us. If there's any way we can repay you..?" She asked, taking the dress from Frodo.

"It's my pleasure." He answered, still smiling. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before Iris cleared her throat.

"Umm, Frodo? I need to…" She gestured towards the dress in her hands. His eyes widened, and a faint blush crept on his cheeks.

"Oh, right, of course." He turned around and walked quickly out of the room, shutting the door quietly. She discarded her muddy clothes and pulled on the dress, smoothing it down and twirling, loving the way it felt against her skin. After combing her fingers through her hair for a few minutes, and making sure the dress was absolutely perfect, she stepped out of the room and walked down the hall. She could hear Bilbo talking to Arianna about getting some clothes made for her. She slowly made her way into the room, stopping and smiling when everyone turned to look.

"Well, you do look lovely dear!" Bilbo said, smiling at Iris in her new dress. The little hobbit girl blushed at the sight of Frodo, Sam, Pippin, And Merry looking at her.

"Wow!" Arianna said grinning while looking down at her friend.

"You look awesome!" This attracted strange glances from the four hobbits sitting around the old wooden table.

"Awesome?" Merry said, confused as all the other hobbits.

"It means like nice." Iris told them, knowing that here, in the Shire; they didn't know what awesome means. As her gaze travelled over Bag-end she realised that they had let Arianna and herself in their house and they only know their first name. While Merry was talking to Bilbo about ale, Iris silently crept next to Arianna and tugged at her arm. The elf turned round and raised an eyebrow.

"You do realise that these hobbit have no idea who we are..." Iris whispered into the she-elf's pointed ear.

"We could reinvent ourselves!" Arianna replied in a hushed tone, an excited twinkle in her light brown eyes. Iris shook her head at her friend.

"We could be like spies or something!" The she-elf whispered with a massive grin on her face.

"Hobbits don't know what spies are Ari..." Iris pointed out. Arianna's grin faded as she wondered how to 'reinvent' herself. Iris shook her head at her friend, as Bilbo finished talking to Merry and stood up.

"Well, I think I should probably be getting you some clothes, miss." He said, smiling at Arianna. "I won't be long; try to stay out of trouble." He looked at Merry and Pippin pointedly, and then left. Iris was just about to go and talk to Frodo, when Arianna jumped up, banging her head again.

"Wait! Ouch…" She winced, and ran out of the hobbit hole, the others trailing behind her.

"Wait! Bilbo!" She called, and the older hobbit stopped and turned towards her. "I was just wondering… could you get be a shirt and trousers, instead of a dress? If it's not too much to ask..." She panted, looking at Bilbo hopefully. He studied her for a minute, then nodded.

"Of course my dear. I'll be as quick as I can." With that, he turned and began walking again, humming quietly to himself. Arianna smiled happily, and turned around to face the others.

"A shirt and trousers? But that's….. _men's _clothing!" Merry stuttered. Arianna just laughed.

"I hate dresses; they're too ladylike. And anyway, I need loose clothing so I can jump about and stuff." The hobbits, including Iris, looked confused.

"Jump about? Why?"

"Because I'm a gymnast. I need to have flexible clothing."

"A…. gymnast?" Pippin tripped over the unfamiliar word.

"Yeh, someone who does flicks and stuff." She paused for a moment. "You have no idea what I mean, do you?" They shook their heads mutely. "I can show you?" She suggested, and Merry and Pippin nodded their heads eagerly. Arianna went to the middle of the grass and signalled for them to move out of the way and give her some space. She then ran up, and performed a round-off, backflip, backwards walkover into splits. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all applauded her, staring in amazement.

"Show-off." Iris said, smiling to show she didn't mean it. Arianna stood up and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever."

Iris narrowed her eyes at the elf, and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down to hobbit height. She then twisted her round and pulled her into a headlock.

"Ow! Awww, no fair!" Arianna moaned. Iris laughed manically at the hobbits faces; they looked half amused, half bewildered. Frodo, however, was smiling, having seen the two messing about before.

"Serves you right for showing off!" She grinned. Arianna struggled in her grasp, but Iris just laughed and held on tighter.

"Do you surrender?" She asked teasingly.

"Never!" Arianna cried, and twisted out of the headlock, pulling Iris up with her. They continued fighting playfully for a while, while Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin watching them, amused. They were still wrestling when Bilbo came back, laughing when he saw them.

"I got your clothes dear!" He stated loudly, and Arianna jumped off Iris and grinned. Iris got up slower and grumbled under her breath.

"Thanks Bilbo! I hope they weren't too expensive." She said, following him back inside Bag-End.

"Of course not. It was no trouble at all." He smiled kindly, and stopped outside one of the bedrooms. He handed her the clothes, all folded up in a neat pile. Arianna smiled at him again and went inside. Closing the door quietly, she unfolded the clothes and sighed in relief when she saw a plain set of large trousers and a button up shirt. Pulling them on, she twirled round, and looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt was a very light blue, and the trousers were a deep navy. She walked out of the room and into a small study, following the tinkling sound of the piano. She was quite surprised, but listened all the less. As she entered the room, she saw Iris sitting at a piano, surrounded by Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. She was playing her favourite song; Spirited Away by Joe Hisaishi (We don't own the song! If you want to listen to it, go to /d1ni1sVCgEk). Frodo and Sam were looking at her, awed, and Pippin and Merry were grinning at her kindly. When Iris finished everyone clapped, Iris's mind was flooded with memories of her home in the countryside, running through the fields climbing trees and jumping on hay bales. Iris suddenly felt home sick; she wondered what her mother would be doing, would she be worried that Iris wasn't there when she woke up? What about her brother? Iris sighed and hung her head; it wasn't like her to be sad. Arianna was shocked when she saw the little hobbit; normally she was the happy one, able to make everyone laugh despite the situation. It pained her to see her best friend like this. Iris felt a presence of someone next to her; she turned her gaze from the floor to the elf. Arianna raised her elegant hands to the bone white piano keys; beautiful tunes filled the study once again as Arianna's turn to show her talent began. Iris found a grin spread across her face as she instantly recognised it, Skinny Love by Birdie, it was Arianna's favourite song. (We don't own this song either and if you want to listen to this one go to,/lT67liGjZhw :D ) Iris looked round the group of hobbits surrounding the shiny black piano, looking at each of them and noticing the same expression on their small faces. As she looked at Frodo, was shocked to see him looking at her, she felt herself go red when she realised she was returning his gaze. She quickly looked away, noticing that his cheeks were going pink too, pinker than normal. As Arianna played the last cord, the room was filled with clapping of hands and laughing.

"That was great!" Pippin said, waving his arms about dramatically.

"Where did you learn to play so beautifully?" Sam asked, a smile on his chubby face.

"Well both our families are quite musical, I play the piano, my brother plays guitar." Arianna explained.

"Me and my brother play the piano and my mother plays the violin." Iris added, returning a kind smile to Sam.

"Wow!" Bilbo exclaimed while laughing, "Both your families sound wonderful!"

"Yeh, they're pretty amazing." Arianna smiled sadly, remembering her parents and her older brother, Scott.

"I think it's time we finish our tour!" Bilbo announced, and led them out of the study, down a corridor that led into the room that the girls had gotten changed in.

"Iris, you can stay in this room." Frodo told her, and then turned to the room opposite. "And Arianna, you can stay in that one. I'm right down this hall," He pointed to a door near to their rooms, "So if you need me, just knock." He smiled at them kindly, and they both thanked him profusely. He left, and Arianna turned to Iris.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a hell of a long day!" She laughed and Iris agreed. They went their different ways, and, Iris, being too tired to change, lay on the bed in her new dress. But sleep wouldn't come; she kept tossing and turning to no avail. Finally, she gave up, and tiptoed out of her door, checking to see if anyone was up, and over to Arianna's room. She opened the door a crack, but it was pitch black, and she couldn't see anything.

"Arianna?" She called out softly; there was a mumble in reply. Iris quickly went in and shut the door behind her. She couldn't see where the bed was, but guessed it would have been in the same place as hers was, so she made her way quietly to the other side of the room. She didn't get very far, though, before she tripped over something and fell on her face with a thump.

"Ari?" She hissed, and the thing on the floor replied.

"Iris?"

"Why are you on the freakin' floor?" She asked her friend, confused and slightly in pain.

"Because I'm an elf, and it's a hobbit bed…" Came the reply, saying it as if it was obvious. Which it was.

"Oh, right. Course."

"What are you doing in my room anyway?" Arianna groped about in front of her until she felt Iris grab her hand.

"I needed to talk to you. I couldn't sleep." There was a pause. "Ari, what do you remember about Lord of the Rings? I can hardly remember anything!" There was a shuffle, and then Arianna replied.

"I remember that they have to destroy the ring, and there are a bunch of people that help them…. But i can't remember much else. Can you remember anything?"

"Just the same as you; evil ring, must be destroyed…. And I remember there are battles. Quite a few of them. And they are quite gruesome…" Iris trailed off, gulping. There was another pause, before Arianna spoke up from the darkness.

"When about do you think we are? How long until they start?"

"I don't know. I vaguely remember a party….."

"Bilbo's party! And Frodos!" Arianna interrupted, excited.

"What?"

"I remember at the start of the film, it's Bilbo and Frodos joint party! It's when Frodo comes of age."

"I guess we just have to wait until then." Iris sighed, and got up slowly. "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." She forward forward tentatively, arms outstretched, until she felt the smooth edge of the door.

"Goodnight Iris." She pulled open the door, and left. Arianna stayed where she was for a second, then, with a huge sigh, lay back down on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey:<strong> **So, hey, how'd you like the story?**

**Lottie: Review!**


	5. Fireworks and Parties

**Stacey: Heyyy sorry it's been so long! **

**Lottie: Sorry! We have just been really busy and stuff… **

**Stacey: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Lottie: And if not, well, just stop reading right now then.**

The Green Dragon was particularly busy that night. The room was filled with cheers, raucous laughter and the odd clinking of mugs. Arianna smiled to herself as she bent to give two hobbits their ale; a whole year had passed since they had come to the Shire, and met Frodo and his friends. They were still living at Bag End, but were able to pay Frodo from their wages from working at the Green Dragon.  
>Arianna looked over at her friends sitting at a table not far from her, and smiled. They waved back cheerily, and slightly drunkenly. Iris was serving a group of hobbits a few tables over, and Arianna couldn't help noticing that Frodo's gaze kept flicking back to the grinning girl. A couple of hobbits exploded with laughter in one corner of the pub, Iris and Arianna shared a confused look, and then joined in with the growing laughter from the corner. Iris sat on a bar stool next to the working elf and sighed.<p>

"You ok Iris?" Arianna asked the tired looking hobbit

"We're so busy tonight! And I was hoping to get home earlier!" Iris whined while angrily kicking the bar stool next to her. Arianna raised an eyebrow, waiting for her friend to answer her un-asked question.

"It's Frodo, and Bilbo's party tomorrow afternoon, and I haven't even gotten an outfit ready!" The hobbit lass said while showing her friend her old dress she was wearing, "I don't know how I'm going to have my hair!" Iris moved her fringe away from her eyes "And…" Iris stopped hastily, a light blush on her small cheeks. Arianna grinned, wanting to know why Iris was blushing.

"And..." Arianna tried to encourage her friend to carry on her unfinished sentence.

"And I have to get orders ready!" Iris grabbed a tray and ran towards a table which had a couple of new hobbits sitting around it, blushing even more. The front door opened to reveal two hobbit girls, and Arianna recognised them immediately. Molly Sackville, and Lila Toadfoot, both were wearing flirty dresses that ended just below their knees. Molly's dress was green, complimenting her emerald green eyes; her long blond hair was down, showing off her curls. Lila's dress was sky blue, matching her sky eyes; her black hair tied up in a high ponytail. Their eyes scouted the drunken hobbits inhabiting The Green Dragon, the hungry gazes stopped on Frodo's table. Arianna frowned; this wasn't going to be good. They strolled over to the table where Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were at, and sat down. Arianna wanted to know what was being said, so she walked over to a table near theirs and started 'cleaning' it, her elf hearing coming in handy once again.

"So how are the birthday party plans coming along?" Molly asked Frodo.

"Um... Well..." The scared hobbit stumbled over his words as Molly stroked his black curls, his face getting redder and redder with every passing second.

"So do you have you got a lass to go with Frodo?" Lila asked, leaning over towards Frodo. He looked towards Samwise, who shared the same confused and scared expression. The two hobbit lasses were obviously making Frodo uncomfortable, and being good friend that Arianna was, she went to the table to try and help him. While she was walking over there she realised she had no idea what to say... She looked at Frodo to see he was looking at her, she saw him mouth 'Help'.

"Hullo, can I help you two lasses?" Arianna didn't realise she could sound so nice to such mean hobbits.

"No." The two hobbits replied.

"So Frodo," Molly said, already tired of talking to Arianna, "Want to go with me to the party?" she continued batting her eyelashes in Frodo's direction.

"Well... actually... I was just going to... um ask..." Frodo explained while nervously pointing to Iris direction. Arianna, Merry, Pippin and Samwise grinned.

"Really!" Arianna said happily, leaning over to face Frodo.

"I thought you were!" Pippin added, nudging Frodo's arm with his elbow.

"You owe me a round of beers Merry." Pippin nodded to his empty beer mug. Merry got up, mumbling something about he didn't think Frodo would ask her, and he shouldn't have bet a round of beers.

"So I'll be round Bag-End when the party starts?" Molly said obnoxiously, ignoring the previous conversation and batting her eyelashes at Frodo. She swiftly stood, and, beckoning to Lila, walked out of the Green Dragon before Frodo could protest. Frodo gaped at Arianna, who raised her eyebrows, and then glanced in Iris' direction desperately. Pippin looked between the two.

"So… who are you going with?" He asked stupidly. Arianna rolled her eyes and flicked him on the head, while Frodo looked at his lap sadly.

"I wanted to go with Iris…. But I suppose I'm going with Molly instead." He mumbled, still staring down. Arianna felt bad for the young hobbit, and felt bad for Iris, who was still waiting for Frodo to ask her to the party. Waiting in vain. She shuffled her feet for a few moments, then silently slipped away to the bar, and to Iris. Her friend looked up and smiled happily, and Arianna felt a stab of pity for her.

"Are you looking forward to the party?" Iris asked her, filling up two mugs of ale. Arianna mumbled something unintelligible, causing Iris to stop and frown at her.

"You are going to the party, aren't you Ari?" She asked uncertainly.

"Well, I don't know, maybe." Arianna replied slowly, leaning over to clean a table. She always felt out of place, surrounded by hobbits.

"But you have to! You have to meet Gandalf!" Iris cried out, indignantly. Arianna looked at her, surprised, narrowly missing the ceiling as she stood up properly.

"Gandalf's here? You never told me!" She accused, and Iris smiled as she remembered when she and Frodo had met Gandalf for the first time…

_Iris and Frodo were sitting, backs against a tree, reading peacefully in the middle of the sunny wood, when they heard the sound of distant singing. Frodo shot up, excitement written all over his features. Iris stood up more slowly, confused, before Frodo grabbed her hand and ran off towards the edge of the wood, to a little dirt track. They stopped at the edge, where a small cart was rounding the corner. Iris was flushed, not just from running, but because Frodo's hand was still clasped around her own As the cart came closer, she saw an old man in a pointy grey hat and a ragged grey cloak. He rolled to a stop just in front of him, and Frodo finally let go of her hand to cross his arms._

_ "You're late." He stated, and the old man looked up slightly._

_ "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Wizard? Iris thought in confusion. But that must mean…. Gandalf! Her thoughts were confirmed when Frodo threw himself onto the cart, exclaiming,_

_ "It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Iris stood there shyly as the two embraced. Laughing, Gandalf looked up from Frodo, straight at Iris. Pulling away from the embrace, he raised his eyebrows at her, making her blush. _

_ "And who's this pretty little hobbit?" He asked Frodo, who laughed and extended his hand to help Iris onto the cart. Taking it, she leapt down, stumbling slightly and smiled at Gandalf._

_ "This is Iris Underhill. She came here around a year ago, with her elf friend, Arianna Bloom." _

_"Indeed? Interesting… I can tell I'm going to like you, Iris." Gandalf smiled brilliantly at her, and Iris grinned back, very aware that Frodo hadn't let go of her hand._

"Have a nice night Mr Burrows." Iris called to the hobbit leaving The Green Dragon. The little hobbit started cleaning her last table, when she saw her friends getting ready to leave.

"Rosie!" She called, trying to find her working friend.

"Yes? Iris? What is it love?" Rosie answered kindly from the other side of the bar.

"Well, it's just, I was hoping…" The blonde haired hobbit saw Iris looking over in Frodo's direction and understood what she meant.

"You want to leave early? Of course you can! Say hello to dear Frodo for me as well." Rosie winked at Iris making her blush.

"Thanks Rosie!" She called, folding up her apron and placing it in a draw before walking towards her friends.

"Hullo Iris!" Samwise greeted Iris as she walked over to the slightly drunken group.

"Hullo Sam." She replied, aware that Frodo looked sad, and wouldn't look at her.

"IRIS!" Pippin exclaimed, putting his arm around her shoulder. Iris scrunched up her nose at the stench of ale in Pippins breath.

"Pippin! How much have you had to drink?" Iris questioned Pippin, daring not to take another breath in case she passed out because of the stench.

"Um… I think 4 half pints…" Pippin slurred, leaning on Iris as they made their way to the front door.

"Have a safe trip home Iris! I'm glad you're not walking home all by yourself!" Arianna called, her words dripping with sarcasm. Iris replied by sticking her tongue out at the sarcastic elf. Laughing, she turned back to Pippin and shoved him forward.

"Come on, start walking, you drunken little hobbit." He frowned at her, and continued to lean his weight on her as they walked. Frodo, sensing her discomfort, went and pulled Pippin's other arm until he was leaning against him instead. She smiled and thanked him kindly, and he smiled back, making her blush and smile more. They walked in silence the rest of the way, until it was time to say goodbye to Pippin, Sam and Merry.

"Sweet dreams! And make sure he goes to sleep!" Iris called out as they walked off towards their own hobbit holes, Pippin now in the capable hands of Merry. Frodo and she then began walking up towards Bag End.

"So… big party tomorrow!" She said, breaking the silence. Frodo mumbled something incoherent in response.

"Do you know if…" She started hesitantly, "Do you know if Sam's going with anyone?" Frodo gave her an odd look, almost sad, before shaking his head.

"Merry?" Another odd look. Another shake of the head.

"Pippin?" He shook his head for the third time, and Iris nodded slowly. _Come on, s_he thought, desperate for him to pick up her hinting. But, as she glanced at him, she saw he had his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the ground as he walked. They arrived quickly at the front door of Bag-End, and Iris hurried in and went straight to her room, distraught. Questions were running through her head faster than she could think of answers. _Why hasn't Frodo asked her? Why didn't he? Did he not like her? _Her head was buzzing from thought, and it made her extremely tired. Without so much as changing her clothes, she fell onto the bed and squeezed her eyes shut, begging for sleep.

The 22nd of September was beautiful, the sun illuminated the Shire's beauty, and the wind carried a warm summer breeze. Arianna smiled at the cheery hobbits around her, laughing and dancing in merriment. She looked around for Iris, peering through the dancers until a girl with brown wavy hair caught her eye. She was wearing a flowing, knee-length turquoise dress, with a darker blue ribbon tied around the waist. A decorative flower burst out of the side, matching the little flowers adorning her wavy hair. She was wearing it down for once, and the overall effect was stunning. Arianna was grinning in happiness for her friend, and she pushed her way through the crowd until she came to a stop in front of her.

"Iris!" She greeted, still grinning, "You look beautiful! Any hobbit would be lucky to dance with you." She winked, and Iris blushed, hitting her in the stomach, the highest place she could reach.

"Whatever." She mumbled, and began looking around for someone. Arianna caught on, and nudged her gently.

"He's over there, by the food." She winked again, and Iris' blush deepened. She thanked Arianna, and then struggled over to the table, laden with delicious food. She looked around again, but, when she couldn't find who she was searching for, signed in frustration.

"Need some help?" A voice behind her made her jump, and she turned round, only to see the very person she had been looking for.

"Frodo!" She exclaimed, "I was just looking for you! Happy Birthday!" He was grinning at her, his big blue eyes twinkling.

"Why, thank you, Iris. Might I say, you are looking beautiful tonight. Even more so than normal." He looked her up and down, making her blush.

"Thank you." She replied shyly, looking down at her feet to cover her red cheeks. They stood there for a couple of minutes, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling, before Frodo cleared his throat.

"So… do you want to….dance?" He asked her hopefully, offering his hand. She grinned at him and nodded, placing her hand in his. He led her over to the dancing hobbits, and placed his other hand on her waist. She blushed once again as he did this, but so did he. Her hand went to his shoulder. He grinned at her before pulling her into the quickly spinning hobbits. They twirled around, weaving in and out, bouncing up and down, until the song came to an end. Iris sat down heavily, flushed and breathless. Frodo sat down with a laugh next to her, taking a sip from the drink he had just picked up. She sat and watched the dancers in silence for a while, happy to just say nothing. She saw Arianna sitting with Merry and Pippin, laughing at something before the latter scurried away. After a while, she felt someone watching her, and, turning, she met Frodo's blue gaze. She smiled tentatively as he blushed and looked away, but she saw his mouth turn up into a smile.

"Do you want to go somewhere… quieter?" He asked, looking back at her. She felt her cheeks flare up, but nodded, a little too enthusiastically. He smiled at her again, more shyly this time, and took her by the hand. He led her up to the top of the hill, until they were standing above the party, looking down at the festivities. They stopped, and Iris looked around her, before turning and looking at Frodo. The stars were shining like diamonds in the jet black sky; the ears belonging to the two hobbits picked up the faint noise of laughter and music. The night breeze made loose strands of Iris curly brown hair stray over her face; her dark gaze was fixed into staring into eyes of another. Her heart pounded against her chest as Frodo slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. He lightly brushed the strayed strands of hair off Iris's face, tucking them behind her ear. Frodo's hand slowly moved to the back of her head and pulled her closer; he let go of her hand and slid it onto the small of her back reducing the amount of space between them. Iris rested her hands on Frodo's shoulder, ready for the kiss, never taking her gaze away from his piercing blue eyes.

A high pitch sound broke the enchanting spell, and their eyes snapped to the party, where hobbits could be heard cheering for the firework. It was soaring through the air, red sparks flying off lighting up the dark sky; making the stars look dimmer in comparison. It exploded, causing a chorus of 'oohhhhhsss' and 'aaaawwwwss' to emanate from the party that the two hobbits had forgotten. Iris gasped as the firework took on a dragon-like form. Frodo grabbed her hand and sprinted, as fast as a hobbit could go, back to the party. Iris thought she heard him say a name in a panicked voice.

"Bilbo…"

**Stacey: Reviewww!**


	6. Vanishing Hobbits

**Lottie: Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, here's the next one! It's a bit shorter than the other chapters. Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Stacey: Thanks! Have fun reading :3**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we do NOT own LotR, or any of its characters. They are J. R. R. Tolkien's master creation, and we worship him. We do own Arianna and Iris, however.**

* * *

><p>Arianna laughed as Bilbo finished his story about the trolls he had encountered- the looks on the young hobbits faces were priceless. She looked around to find her friends, an, not seeing anyone she knew, got up and began to walk around. She passed Frodo and Iris laughing at Sam, smiling to herself as she watched them together. She continued around the tents until she came to the second to last one, hearing mutterings coming from behind it. She stopped, listening intently, until a familiar voice whispered loudly,<p>

"No, no; the big one, big one!" Laughing quietly, Arianna crept around, stopping when she came across two little hobbits- one lying down in a cart, clutching a firework.

"Meriadoc and Peregrin. You sneaky little hobbits." She grinned as they jumped a mile in the air, having the decency to look a little guilty before they noticed it was her.

"Arianna! I hardly recognised you! Blimey, you actually look like a girl!" Merry exclaimed, taking in her light blue corset dress, with a gold hem, and her long gold hair that was twisted into a loose plait down to her waist.

"Oi, watch it." She warned lightly. "What are you two doing anyway? If Gandalf saw you anywhere near his fireworks…"

"But he won't!" Pippin interrupted excitedly, "Not if you help us!" Arianna raised her eyebrows at him.

"Help you with what, exactly?" She questioned. Pippin looked at Merry quickly before answering,

"We're going to set off our own firework! This big one, see?" He held up a giant, red, dragon shaped firework, and Arianna grinned. She glanced over at Gandalf, who was entertaining some children hobbits with a butterfly firework.

"Count me in."

A few minutes later, she was standing inside a tent with Pippin and Merry, holding up the red firework whilst Pippin bent down to light it. He straightened up, smiling.

"Done!" He said proudly.

"Ermm… guys..?" Arianna's eyes widened as she realised it was still in the tent. Merry had obviously noticed this too.

"You were supposed to stick it in the ground!" He hissed, shoving it out of Arianna's hands and into Pippin's.

"It is in the ground."

"Outside!"

"This was your idea!" Pippin panicked, pushing it back over to Merry. Arianna just had time to shout "Watch out!" before it blew up in their faces, Pippin letting out a squeal as it flew into the air, taking the tent with it. The force of it lifted them off their feet, and all three of them hit the ground, covered in ash. They watched it shoot up into the sky, and heard the hobbits at the party marvelling at it. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Act natural." Arianna hissed, turning over, doing a James Bond roll off of the grass and running away as quickly as she could. She weaved in and out of people before she came to Bilbo, who was talking to a couple of guests. Just as she gained her breath back, people began to mutter, and back away from the lake, pushing and stumbling. Looking up to see what they were running from, Arianna's face paled as she saw a massive red dragon swooping out of the night sky towards them.

"Uh-oh…" She muttered, turning and almost falling over a table. "Bilbo!" She shouted, trying to push towards the ageing hobbit, but to no avail. She turned again, and the dragon was nearly upon them. Throwing herself to the floor along with the rest of the party, she saw Frodo and Iris pull Bilbo down as he protested, just in time, as the dragon whizzed past their heads. Everybody looked up, breaths held. There was a few tense moments before the dragon burst into a thousand little fireworks, spreading outwards into a beautiful circle. Arianna smiled, and let out a sigh of relief as the hobbits cheered.

* * *

><p>All hobbit's eyes were full of amazement as the last of the dragons flares died out into the night sky. Iris looked around to see if everyone was alright, she laughed as hobbits ran to the upturned food and drink before checking if everyone else was ok.<p>

"Up you get." Frodo said, surprising Iris as he pulled her up from the ground. Still holding onto her small hand he led her to a bench where they both watched Bilbo climb onto a barrel, ready to address everyone. The crowd responded by shouting,

"Speech, Bilbo, Speech!" Bilbo laughed and winked at Frodo as Arianna sat down next to Iris... covered in soot.

"Wha..." Iris said, but Arianna cut her short.

"Don't even ask!" Arianna laughed.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks, and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Blogers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots. " Bilbo shouted, as each family cheered as they hear their name.

"Proud_feet_!" A Proudfoot corrected. Everyone laughed as Bilbo waved dismissively at the old drunken hobbit.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo shouted, extending his arms out as he beamed to his fellow hobbits.

"Happy birthday!" The hobbits bellowed, smiles all round.

"Alas! Eleventy-one years is a far too short time to live among such excellent an admirable hobbits." The crowd cheered.

"I don't know half as you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half as you half as well as you deserve." Silence suddenly hung over the party as hobbits gazed at each other blanked-faced, trying to figure out if they had just been insulted, or praised. Gandalf, Arianna, Iris and Frodo just sat there and grinned. Even though he looked young for his age, Iris thought his voice was old and frail. Arianna's head slowly turned to look straight to Bilbo as her elf ears heard him whisper,

"I have things to do... I have put this off for far too long." She noticed him fiddle with something behind his back. The noise died own as the happiness drained out of the old hobbits face.

"I... I regret to announce – This is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." Bilbo's eyes locked with Frodo's as he whispered,

"Goodbye."

And, as if by magic, Bilbo Baggins vanished.

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped and stared, no breaths were drawn or words spoken as they tried to figure out what just happened. Then all hell broke loose. Mothers and fathers ran to their children, trying to usher them away from the party as if they might disappear too. Tables were upturned as everyone ran to the exits; drunk hobbits were also seen running away with a barrel of ale in their arms. Frodo ran away from the party without saying a word, heading down the old stone path that lead to bag-end.<p>

"Iris! Snap out of it!" Arianna shook Iris by the shoulders, trying to get the little hobbit to come out of the confused trance she was so deeply in.

"What? I... How?" Iris stumbled over her words; she was never good when it came to strange situations.

"I don't really know, but help me clean this mess up." Arianna said, gesturing to the ruins of Bilbo's birthday party. Iris got off the bench and turned around looking for something.

"Where's Frodo?" Iris had only just realised that he wasn't there, holding her hand.

"He ran home I think... Hey! Wait up!" Iris had begun running down the path, and even though it was dark, she knew the path very well.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo desperately shouted, hoping that Bilbo was inside Bag-end. He stopped dead as Bilbo's golden ring caught his eye. It puzzled the hobbit that it was just carelessly left on the floor, but then he realised. He looked up to see Gandalf sitting by the fireplace smoking, in some sort of trance-like state.

"He's gone hasn't he? He talked so long about leaving. I didn't think he would really do it." Frodo said, sadness lacing his words as he held onto Bilbo's ring tight.

"Gandalf?"

"Mmm?" The wizard replied, smiling, but still distant. His eyes travelled towards Frodo's hand.

"Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag-end..." Gandalf extended his arm towards Frodo, a small envelope in his hand. The ring felt heavy in the little hobbits grasp, so he happily dropped it into the envelope and eyed it warily.

"...Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Putting away his smoking pipe he walked to the door, picking up his grey hat and his wooden staff and going to open the big round door.

"Where are you going?" Frodo said, hurrying up to the door, sadness, confusion and worry easily seen upon his face.

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?" Frodo said trying to find some information that could make him understand the events of tonight.

"Questions. Questions that need answering." Gandalf seemed distracted; urgency and fear were in his eyes as he prepared to leave.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand!"

"Neither do I." Gandalf crouched down and put a hand on the young hobbit shoulder, his eyes looking deep into Frodo's as he said,

"Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

He turned and left. Closing the door and vanishing into the night. Frodo sat down on his uncle's chair and hung his head in his hands as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Frodo?" Iris opened the door slightly, making the old wood creak.

"He's gone. He's left." Iris went to the fireplace where Frodo's voice came from and sat next to the chair, leaning against his leg with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." She said at last, struggling to find the right words. Bilbo had been so kind to her and Arianna, taking them into his home, buying them clothes and being like an Uncle to both of them ever since they had arrived here. He seemed like family to them, and it was hard for them to see him gone.

"Hey! Iris! Man, you can run really ..." THUD. Arianna stopped mid-sentence as she smacked her head on the door, forgetting to duck in her hurry. She groaned, lifting herself from the floor and rubbing her head. She was about to say something more, but closed her mouth when she saw Frodo sitting near the fireplace, Iris on the floor by his side, sadness etched onto both their faces. She watched as Frodo moved to stroke Iris' hair, the small hobbit smiling up at him with sad eyes. Arianna smiled to herself, and slowly crept from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter, they should hopefully start moving in the next one, but, until then, reviewwww! xD<strong>


End file.
